The sword of Destiny
by LINK92
Summary: We all know what happened in legend of Zelda Skyward sword. But my question is: What happened before skyward sword, back when Hylia (and the great hero) fighted and saved the human race from Demise and his other loyal demons. The story from Skyward sword tells that the human race was brought to the sky, on a flying rock were they could finally live in peace. Is that true ?


**THE SWORD OF DESTINY.**

**CHAPTER 1**

One time there was a girl who had everything she ever wished for, and if she didn't have it she could just snap her fingers and make it appear.  
She was a Queen however a lot of people though she was a witch since she was so smart, beatiful and pretty much got it all.  
One day in the darkest hour the boss of the town had given a way a gift for 40 000 USD to get this girl killed, the person who managed to kill her would be known as the hero of destiny.  
Of course everyone went of to look for this girl but no one was never able to find her, except from one.. A young man had been walking in the woods for hours and was hungry, wet and hurted all over his body. His mind was half dead, all he wished for was to sleep and get some water and food.  
The wind was so hard against his cold body. Even if he was hard well clothed and prepared for fight.

Looking over his shoulder to figure out if he was alone or not. So he was.  
The young man sighed and continued his never endless walk through the woods, looking for something or someone. Any one at all.  
As he was walking, his mind started to get him, He was thinking, the strange thing with this boy was that he didn't remember his past, all he could remember was a burning city, people who cried and then someone had taken him from his mom, dad and his best friend, his best friend had also been taken away, by monsters. The boy suddenly looked up thinking he had heard something, but it was only and owl.  
The memory about this girl had been following him all those years, but besides from that it was all blank.

The next thing he had known was that he had woken up in a bed, inside a house, wearing a war outfit and be told that I was named Hans and that this was my new life.  
The city and woods had been dark for many years, however as long as he could remember. He had often asked this question to his "mom and dad" they had only said and told him that it was the witch fault, she was placing this place into darkness and that was why it was so important to find her now and end her life so peace and light would be brought back to this land.  
However it was something weird with the people in the city, it was almost like they had gotten panicked (which is understandable since she is a witch) but still, it was something with them that made his stomach feel sick.  
He continued to walk and was so into his mind that he didn't notice himself walk straight into a tree with his head first.  
"ouch.:! " he shakes head and then rubbed it with his arm, looking around he saw water or more a river with a fall, He was dreaming wasn't he.. ?  
Staring at it he suddenly noticed hair come up from the water, eyes wide's as he pulls out his sword. He hadn't fighted much but it was almost like it was in his blood, the fighting skills and protection of himself…. it was all there! Not that he didn't mind that.

Walking closer he shouted out in the dark of the night "who are you !? "  
The woman was obviously naked and the boy couldn't help but blush at the thought.  
then suddenly she vanished.  
his eyes widened and he looked around "it's her.. " he said to himself.

Moving over and over he looked around to try and find the young girl or woman or whatever she was. Then he saw something.

"You don't wish to hurt me do you ? "  
The boy's eyes widened and he walked closer.  
"It depends on who you are and what you do here!. I'm here to bring piece and light back to this place and I am going to wind those money from givving away the witch again "  
he glares at the shadow behind the tree.  
Her eyes was blue.. Really blue.  
"I see.. well, the witch is not me"  
She walks into the light and her hair is so lightening.. The boy wanted to pee in his tights from the sight of her, she was gorgeous.  
"But if you aren't the witch, then how could you manage to disappear like that "?" he asked and tried to stay serious, not thinking about she+me: sex and love.

"I know what you are thinking hero.. " she laughs a little and looks to the side "to bad we cannot be together.. but I would have loved that, like the old days remember? "  
he looked at her and got more and more shocked as further she talked. "y-you mean the day back.. 'r? «memories of being dragged away again comes back and he can see the girls face and eyes "your my friend, you got kidnaped "  
she smiles at him and nods.

"Yes.. I am your friend.. and you are the hero. "  
"I'm a what ?"  
"a hero.. You're supposed to start the destiny and save the human race from the demons taking over this land. They are tricking you all over!"  
he looks at her and cannot help but gasp. "What do you mean demons!? You're the demon around here witch !"  
he raised his sword again and her eyes glows, the sword leaves his hand and flies into the woods.  
Damn he was going to have to look a long time for that one now.  
"Really smart girl, aren't you !" looks at the girl a little sarcastic and with a I don't care look.  
she shakes her head and looked to the side.  
"You've heard the story about the human raise that got saved from a goldenness called Hylia a long time ago? I'm Hylia and you are Link."  
"I'm not Link.. I'm..!"  
"your Link! And your destiny is to save the humans from the demons and bring them to me so I can send them to the sky, there they will live in piece, including you.  
but that's not all of it: you need to create a sword.. a powerful sword that will once be used by another hero in the further, once the demons manages to escape again. "  
the boy couldn't do anything else but stand in shock and half upon mouth. _  
"you're crazy!"  
He hears a snip and a barrier is in front of him

He sighs and turns over again. "Fine.. tell me your fancy story before I finally kill you and gets the reward"  
she shakes head and sighs "you still haven't understood have you? !"  
"The city people are in real, demons.. They are being under the rule of king Demise and his um.. -Shrugs- helper: Ghirahim.

The boy stares at her  
"that's why they wish to kill me, I'm the only one whp can bring light back since you are obvious to stubborn of a boy to listen to finally understand a thing!"

"S-stubborn!? Me.. girl. I'll tell you what! "He walks closer to her." I have actually worked at a store!" points a finger at the girl who was getting less and less sexy by the minute.  
"oh yeah.. you have really been working hard huh? "  
"YES!" Stamps foot to the ground.  
she laughs and looks at the hero then sends a memory back to his mind, making him remember the stuff that happened between them as children.  
"See.. I'm your friend, the demons removed your memories the day they kidnapped us and killed the rest. they captured me and loosened your memories so they could use you as a toy or a slave of some kind, that way no one could bring piece back to this place "  
she brings his sword back and it lands into her hands. "this is demon magic.. it's a dark power and you really shouldn't use that !"  
points at the river and up comes a sword, of... tree  
"I'm going to fight stuff with a tree sword.. you kidding me right!?" raises a brow..  
"This wooden sword is coming from this river which means it has the power to one day become the skyward sword.

"The skyward what!?"

END OF CHAPTER.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry to those of you who are all like "bad grammar and I don't read it" then feel free to just leave the story and go and find another one I don't wish for any rude comments, no one does. ^^  
But of course I hope you all enjoyed it and if you wish me to continue ( I probably will anyway, but might not post it if I see that no one is in to my story) to post the chapters to this story, then please tell me what you think about it  
I would love to hear from you guys  
Thank you!


End file.
